River Tam's Last Two Normal Days
by Marie King
Summary: River is just two days away form spending a year at the Academy     Simon is suspicious but River assures him she is making the right choice     As soon as she steps foot on the Academy shuttle she can't help but wonder were her brother's concerns true?
1. Reassuring A Big Brother

It was two days before River was to depart to the government sponsored school called the Academy.

Their holo-brochure read : _It is a haven for the gifted and extraordinary children of the Alliance. _

She could hardly contain her excitement, her parents were equally thrilled for her.

River and her family were eating lunch outside on the marble patio that overlooked their luxurious flower garden, it was by far her favorite part of the house.

The Tam family had heard nearly nothing about the school for it had just started around four years ago what they did know was that the school was extremely exclusive and had the most challenging educational programs.

Before being enrolled in the Academy River went to the the Gen Ed school for the gifted children of Osiris.

However when River heard about how challenging and advanced the Academy's programs were she immediately asked her parent's permission if she could be enrolled.

Although Gen Ed had good programs she always felt that she was being educationally stifled in the school.

After discussing it with her family and being interviewed by the director, River had made the decision to go.

The only person who wasn't excited for her was Simon, her older brother.

Ever since she could remember River had always been able to pick up on how other people were feeling.

It was as if she could almost sense their feelings sometimes even before the people were aware of those feelings themselves, she discovered, over the years if she concentrated hard enough, she could even read people's thoughts.

Now she was looking across the table at her brother and felt that he was feeling very sad, _even people without my gift can see he's troubled, I need to talk to him alone._ River thought.

Clearing her throat she addressed her parents.

River smiled warmly and asked sweetly "May Simon and I have a little time to ourselves, for a while please_, bābā _and _māmā _?"

Gabriel Tam replied cordially "Of course _airén _you two are going to be apart for a long time, your mother and I understand that you want to spend as much time with your brother as possible before you leave, come now dear let's leave them alone for a time."

Gabriel stood up and walked into the house.

Regan stood up as well.

She turned toward the direction of her husband and called out to him warmly "I'll be in a minute _chǒng'ér_!"

Regan then turned to River and said softly yet firmly "_Fēngmì_, make sure before you go to bed tonight that you have everything packed for your trip to the a _bābā _is going to send it on the freighter that is coming tomorrow evening all of the academy students luggage is going ahead of them and will be set up in their rooms so make certain that everything you need is packed because the freighter will not make a second trip back here, _míngbáile ma?"_

River nodded and said "Yes _māmā_ I have everything, Simon and I will be in, in about a half a hour, I want to take one last walk with him through the garden I am going to be too busy double checking everything for my trip to the academy tomorrow to spend any more time with Simon. "

Regan smiled at them warmly and said "Certainly _wǒ de nǚér _your father and I will be inside."

River stood up and said to her brother pulling his hand impatiently, "Simon we're going for a walk, something has been bugging you for a while now, I can tell and before I leave for the academy I'm going to figure out what it is."

Simon turned to River he sighed and said unconvincingly "River nothing is wrong, now why don't you go be with _māmā_ and _bābā_ ?"

River put her hands on her hips.

She replied undeterred "I don't want to spend time _māmā_ with _bābā_ I want to spend time with _you, _now come on Simon let's _go_!"

Simon sighed and said "All right _mèi-mei_, I'm coming."

River then promptly hauled Simon to his feet and pulled him all the way down the patio stairs and into the garden.

The two of them just walked in the garden in silence for a few minutes.

River was keeping very close to her brother.

She found out that in order for her to get a good read on how a person was feeling she had to be close to them.

Finally after twenty minutes into their walk River finally picked up on how truly sad her brother was feeling.

She cleared her throat breaking the silence and replied intuitively "Sad about my leaving aren't you?"

Simon stopped turned to River and said once again unconvincingly "What do you mean I'm not I'm very happy for you."

River gave her brother her _you-are-so_-_lying-right-now_ face.

She said discerningly "I can _sense _you are very sad."

Seeing her expression and hearing what she had just said Simon sighed slightly.

He then replied worriedly "It's true I am going to miss you, but it isn't just that, there is something about this "Academy" that's unsettling to me, _mèi-mei_."

River looked at him wisely and asked "What exactly is bothering you?"

Simon took a deep breath and tried his best to explain.

He sighed again and replied concernedly "Why won't they let you have visitors, that just doesn't seem right, you are absolutely certain that sure you've thought this through?"

River smiled and wound her right arm around his waist.

She then said reassuringly "The Academy doesn't allow visitors because they want the students to concentrate on their studies, I have already done my research."

Simon still looked concerned, he replied anxiously "Yes, but _méi-mei _because the Academy has no visiting schedule it means we we'll hardly see each other, and... I worry about you."

River smiled and replied comfortably "Listen boob, the Academy have really amazing programs far more demanding and noteworthy than Gen Ed has I want to go to this place to further my education and future."

Simon said concernedly "River what if something terrible happens to you there, we won't know, _I_ won't know."

River rolled her eyes and said reassuringly "Simon nothing terrible is going to happen to me, I'm going to the Academy for schooling, I'm sure I'll be able to adjust without you for a year, __wǒ xiǎng suǒyǒu de rén, nǐ de gěi wǒ chāoguò xìnyòng__!"

Simon gave her a soft squeeze.

He then gently disentangled himself form her grip.

Stopping their slow pace he laid his hands on River's shoulders.

Looking directly in her eyes Simon replied trustingly "You know I don't think you are River, _mèi-mei_, if this is what you truly want then I support you, I'm sorry that I was upset earlier."

River smiled she gave him a warm hug and replied "It's all right Simon I understood why you had those feelings I'm happy that you feel better now and can support me, that makes me feel really great!"

Simon grinned back and said equally happy "As am I _mèi-mei_."

She rewound her right arm around his waist and Simon leaned into her contently.

River's natural grace and perfect carriage gave her the ability to support her brother's weight without falling down.

The two then continued their leisurely stroll.

After a while more walking they were reaching one of River's favorite places in the garden.

It was a swing that was attached to the biggest and oldest cherry blossom tree that they had.

After they had let each other know how they were really feeling River could already sense her brother lightening up and becoming less sad.

_His energy and thoughts are practically bursting with relief I should talk to him like this more often! _River thought happily.

The garden was quite large and the two of them were about two yards from the swing.

River said to Simon happily "I'll race you to the swing Simon!"

Simon for the first time that day smiled then he broke into laughter.

After he had finally stopped laughing He replied eagerly "Sure, on your mark, get set... Go!"

Simon was off before he had finished saying set.

River shouted at him "Hey no fair, you are such a _yúchǔn de rén _Simon!"

She then sprinted after her brother, she ran and sprung forward she used the momentum form her running and hand sprung all the way to the swing she then flipped gracefully onto it.

Simon stopped in awe by her speed and grace as he always seemed to be he wasn't even bothered that he had lost.

Simon who was a few feet form the swing jogged up to her.

After taking a moment to catch his breath he said shocked "_Wā, mèi-mei,_ that was _jīngrén _really, _jīngrén_, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of cheated."

Simon then went behind her and gave her a push.

As she was swinging back and forth River replied forgiving "It's _xíng_ Simon, I'm over it, besides I need to get as much practice in movement as I can."

Simon gave her a puzzled look and asked "What do you mean?"

River pushed off hard with her feet, and swung higher.

As soon as she was at the altitude she wanted to be at she answered him"When I went to be interviewed for enrollment at the Academy, before I accepted to become a student I asked them if I would still be able to continue with my dancing, they said that they would be happy to adjust my school lessons around my dance schedule."

River calculated that she was at just the right height to show Simon her new trick.

She asked excited "Simon can I show you this new trick I learned form _Ling Chu_ in the park the other day?"

Simon looked at how high she actually was.

He gulped and replied anxiously "Sure River but please careful."

She replied beyond excited "I will, now watch !"

River stood up on the swing and flung herself forward then she bent her body inward and did four somersaults in the air then twisted her body to the left and spun landing softly and smoothly on the ground.

She turned and saw her brother was staring at her open-mouthed in disbelief.

River giggled and asked eagerly "Well what did you think?"

Simon shook himself then replied dumbfounded "River, how did you do that?"

River said simply "With mathematics of course."

Simon again looked puzzled he asked curious "How is that _mèi-mei_?"

She got back on the swing and kicked off.

She swung for a few seconds then replied offhandedly "You see Simon I sped myself up and calculated the perfect time and altitude to thrust myself forward which meant I had enough momentum to propel my body at the right time, which in turn gave me the right amount of velocity to complete the movements I just did."

Simon shook his head again and replied jokingly "In other words you did it just to show off!"

River put her hands on her hips and said mockingly "Simon Tam how could you say such a horrible thing to me, you are going to pay for that!"

Simon laughed and said "Oh really how?"

River giggled and said "Like this!"

She jumped off the swing and tackled her brother playfully to the ground.

The two of them wrestled in the cool dry grass of the garden.

River then pinned her brother and said victoriously "Ha, I got you, admit it your defeated!"

Simon laughed and said defeated "Okay okay you win."

She giggled and said smugly "I knew I'd win!"

Simon replied "Oh really?"

With that he started to tickle his sister.

River laughed and said breathlessly "Simon stop it ha ha, stop Simon, quit it, Simon stop!"

Simon continued to tickle River and said "Only if you say I am going to be the greatest trauma surgeon Osiris has ever had!"

River gasped said defiant "Never!"

Simon said eagerly "All right then-" his hands were poised above her ready for another onslaught of tickling.

River grabbed them and said breathless"Okay I surrender you will be a great fantastic surgeon!"

Simon laughed triumphant and said smugly " Yes,and the eldest is the victor once again!"

River giggled and replied unabashedly "Not if I can help it consider this round two!"

With that she tackled her brother again and the two continued their tickle fight.

A while into their fight they heard their father yell for them "River, Simon what in _zài shàngdì de míngyì_ are you both doing, it's time for dinner hurry up now!"

River shouted back " _Shi,_ _bābā _we're coming!"

Simon got up and offered his hand to River.

He bowed and said with the most proper formality he could muster through his wide grin "May I do you the honor by escorting you back to your house this evening young miss?"

River giggled and gave a deep and graceful curtsy.

She then replied back with false formality "Of course I would be most delighted to have a _tǐmiàn_ gentleman such as yourself escort me home."

The two then burst into laughter after a few seconds unable to keep their proper facades any longer.

River then let Simon pull her up.

She smiled at him and said happily "Thank you Simon, that was very fun, perhaps we can do it when I get back form the Academy?"

Simon replied warmly "We will do what ever you want when you come home _méi-mei _I promise."

River smiled and said contently "That sounds _jīngcǎi_ Simon."

Simon grinned.

He looked at his sister lovingly and said adoringly "Yes it certainly does _méi-mei _come on how about I give you a lift back to the house piggy back style like I used to do when we were little?"

River nodded and said "_Shi_ that would be _kěài _"

She climbed on Simon's back and he carried her back to the house.

The two enjoyed the coming silence both were worn out quite a bit form their playing and neither wanted or cared to speak.

River leaned her head against Simon's back she closed her eyes and listened to the slow steady pace of his breathing it was extremely comforting to her.

She loved times like this were they could just enjoy being in each others company.

Both had been so busy with their studies lately either of them had spent as much time together in the past couple of months as they would of liked too.

River opened herself up to her brother's mind and felt that his thoughts were extremely light and happy.

She smiled and thought to herself reassuringly_ He needs more times like these. We're he can just play be a child again he has already lost so much of his childhood due to his studies we defiantly need to do more things like this I'll start making a list of all of the things we can do together once I'm home form the Academy this summer._

Suddenly River felt that they needed to play again

She cleared her throat and said teasingly "You know Simon I _knew _you would cheat as soon as I challenged you to the race , I felt it but I bet that if we raced again I would win."

He gently placed River on the ground next to him.

They were about three and half yards form their back yard patio.

Simon then looked at River with a powerful competitive glean in his eye.

He smiled and said eagerly "First one to touch the patio's railing wins, no cheating this time _méi-mei_ I promise."

River nodded she then said keen to get the race started "Okay on three One.. two.. three!"

With that the two of them sprinted off for the patio.

Although Simon's legs were longer River was able to sprint farther than him.

Within mere seconds of starting off she was in the lead.

Soon she found herself grabbing onto the patio's railing.

Then just for effect River grabbed hold with both of her hands and swung herself upward easily and gracefully balancing on the railing like a professional gymnast.

Simon caught up with her a few minutes later he took a second to catch his breath.

River smiled and said smugly "I _told _you I would win Simon."

Simon grinned and said somewhat annoyed "River you are such a _xuànyào_ and a brat."

River stuck her tongue out at her brother and replied teasingly "True but I'm also it seems that I am way faster than you."

Simon shot back jokingly "Well this time you got lucky but next time we'll have a rematch and I'll win."

River took her left hand off of the railing.

Now balancing one handed on the railing she said disbelievingly "Really, I doubt that not unless you cheat."

Simon sighed fed up by his sister's teasing.

He then said bossily "River get down form there before you break your wrist!"

River laughed and replied "Oh Simon stop being such a _shāfēng jǐng_ I'm _xing_ really I am."

Simon sighed exasperated and said "I'm not being a killjoy I'm being a _yǒuguān_ older brother, please _méi-mei_ come down form there before you seriously hurt yourself!"

River exhaled and replied complacently "All right Simon I will."

With that River swung herself around the railing once and landed agilely on the ground a second later.

As soon as she was on the ground Simon swept her up in a large and comforting hug.

He exhaled and said relieved "Thank you I was so worried."

River smiled and replied "You _always _worry about me Simon you should worry about yourself more."

Simon squeezed her again and said tiredly "I try _méi-mei, _I really I do."

Suddenly the pair were interpreted by Regan who appeared standing in the back door way.

She looked at her two children and said firmly "_Értóng_, _bābā_ called you both over an hour ago _zài lǎo tiān de fèn_ now is not the time for playing it's dinner time, your food is getting cold, come along _zhè shùnjiān_!"

River and Simon both said in unison "_Shi_ _māmā _we're coming!"

With that the two siblings went straight inside.

Chinese translations

_Māmā - _mother

_Bābā- _father

_Értóng_- Children

_Chǒng'ér_- Darling

___wǒ xiǎng suǒyǒu de rén, nǐ de gěi wǒ chāoguò xìnyòng__~ _ I thought you of all people would of give me more credit than that

_Fēngmì_- Honey

_zhè shùnjiān- _this instant!

_zài shàngdì de míngyì _- what in god's name

_Zài lǎo tiān de fèn - _for heaven's sake

_méi-mei_- Little Sister

_Àirén_- Sweetheart

_Wā_- Wow

_míngbáile ma- _understand

_Jīngcǎi_- wonderful

_wǒ de nǚér_- my daughter

_Xuànyào_- show off

_tǐmiàn_- honorable

_Yǒuguān- _concerned

_Jīngrén_- amazing

_Yúchǔn de rén _- foolish person

_Xing_- okay

_shāfēng jǐng_- killjoy

_Shi_- Yes


	2. Good Byes

It was finally the morning of the day of her departure to the Academy and River couldn't be happier.

As soon as she was dressed she made her way outside the front of her house were her family waited for her.

River was wearing the standard academy uniform it consisted of, a satin royal blue blouse, cotton royal blue knee length skirt, white stockings, and black patent leather shoes.

Her ringlet filled jet black hair was held back with a sliver and jade encrusted headband it was heirloom having been given to her by her grandmother.

The large jade stones shined brilliantly in the brightening sunlight.

When her family saw her Regan squealed exuberantly "Oh River you look _kě'ài_ !"

Gabriel snapped a holo photo and replied "_Wǒ de xiǎo tiān'é wǔ zhě mànmiào_, how _měilì de._"

River smiled and said "_Xièxiè māmā and bāmā_."

Gabriel went over to her and hugged River tightly "_Díquè shì wǒ de nǚ'ér_, you look most special."

Simon went up to her and gave her a warm and comforting hug.

Still tightly embracing his young sister he whispered softly "You are the most _kě'ài _looking girl on Osiris right now."

River whispered back happily "_Fēicháng gǎnxiè nín_, Simon."

She then basked in the wonderful and pure moment that was her brother's hug and compliant.

Finally Gabriel said hurriedly "Well I'm afraid you must be heading off now _qīn'ài de_ your shuttle will be coming to pick you up soon and you don't want to miss it do you?"

River walked over to her father and asked sweetly "_Bāmā_, may I stay just a bit longer to talk to Simon, please _bāmā_?"

She completed her plea by tossing back her dark ringlet filled hair and making her brown eyes go wide tactics she knew made her father melt in her hands.

Gabriel sighed and smiled reverently.

He then said relenting "All right you may but don't _hùn rìzi_, _míngbáile ma_?"

River squealed happily " _Xièxiè, bāmā,_ _fēicháng gǎnxiè nín_!"

She then went over to Simon who pulled her into his arms in a warm hug.

Simon exhaled and said constructively "Remember _méi-mei _write to me as often as you can I want to hear all about what you've been learning, okay?"

River replied adoringly "Simon I promise, I will "

They gave each other one last hug.

Simon then said lovingly "I love you so much _méi-mei, _never forget that all right?"

River nodded and replied softly "I won't I love you too."

Gabriel said hurriedly "Come along _wǒ de nǚ'ér_, we must be going."

River shouted "_Shi, shi bāmā_!"

She then said teasingly "I'll be back before you even notice I've gone I'm going to write a list during school that way when I get back this summer we can spend some real quality time together, no one else just you and me, I _will_ make you have fun again weather you like it or not."

Simon smiled and replied admiringly "I'll do everything on the list _mèi-mei _ promise no backing out."

River gave him one final hug and said affectionately "See you in the summer Simon love you."

He choked out quietly " I love you _méi-mei_ so _very_ much."

They hugged for the very last time.

Simon then pushed her over to where their father waited and said warmly "Off with you you don't want to miss your shuttle."

With that the siblings parted.

River smiled and said over her shoulder to him endearingly "Good-bye boob, love you!"

Simon nodded and shouted dotingly "Bye, brat see you in June!"

Then just for affect River effortlessly and gracefully did six perfect cartwheels over to where her father waited.

Simon quipped "Show off!"

She yelled back humorously "Yeah I'd like to see you try and do that, boob!"

With that River Tam left her large, familiar estate for the uncertainty and challenge of the Academy.

Chinese Translations

_Díquè shì xiao- neu_- indeed my daughter

_měilì de_-beautiful

_qīn'ài de_- dearest

_Wǒ de xiǎo tiān'é wǔ zhě mànmiào _- My little graceful swan dancer

_Xièxiè_- Thank You

_Fēicháng gǎnxiè nín_- Thank you very much.

_kě'ài_- lovely

_Hùn rìzi_- dawdle

_míngbáile ma_- Understand


	3. Strange Feelings

With that River Tam left her large, familiar estate for the uncertainty and challenge of the Academy.

She was happy, sad, scared and excited all at once.

Still try as she might River couldn't shake off the feeling that as soon as her feet touched the floor of the Academy's shuttle that she had just spent the last two normal days of her life.

When River sensed the passengers feelings , she noticed that none of them were feeling the way she felt.

_Their feelings, thoughts and energy it's all... off somehow. _

This made her quite uneasy.

River tried to shake it off but something deep inside her said to keep herself on high alert, she couldn't stop thinking that she would need her gift to survive the Academy.


End file.
